cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Or called Sonic & Earthbound: In Two Worlds 2, is the second game in the Sonic & Earthbound series. All the Earthbound characters (almost all of them) were teleported to Sonic's world. They stay there until they get all the Chaos Emeralds and start Chaos Control. There will be a third sequel to the game. Plot Summary After Chaos Control, Sonic and his friends (including his emenies) are back in his world. However, Ness and his friends, sister, and enemies are sent to Sonic's world as well. The game begins with Emma, her sister, and Blossom, in Cream's house, having tea. Vanilla asks Emma, Marissa, snd Blossom if they would like to live with Cream and her until they are able to get back to their world, Onett. Emma says yes, which makes Cream & Cheese very happy. However, Marissa seems to get mad as she pours the tea on the floor and then leaves Cream and Vanilla's house without saying a word. Emma, Blossom, Cream, Cheesecake and Vanilla are surprised by her behavior and become worried that something's wrong with Marissa. The one person who's worried and concerned of what is wrong with her the most is little sister, because she really wants to help her. Meanwhile, Paula is at Amy's house, doing her very long hair, talking about how she really misses Ness, in her nightgown. Amy, on her own bed, says that is exactly how she feels about Sonic. After talking about their loves, they go to bed. The scene turns to Lucas, Samantha, and Tails who are camping next to the X-Tornado outside. They're eating strawberries and watermelons for dinner. Lucas and Samantha befriend Tails. Tails asks Lucas and Samantha how was it like living in Onett. They said it was very nice and awesome. With Chase, he is at the ruins where Knuckles protects the Master Emerald. Chase is answering Knuckles' questions about Sonic's world. But when Knuckles asks Chase if he is getting all this, it is revealed he was actually drawing a picture of Emma Sparks. Chase answers a little shy "yes." With Tracy, she is forced to live with The Chaotix Detectives due to not knowing where her brother Ness is. Marissa knocks on the door and Charmy opens it. Charmy happily lets her in, holding her hands. Tracy is happy to see her best friend and hugs her. Vector makes eggs for dinner, but Tracy, furious, doesn't want any and yells at Vector if he doesn't get real food. Vector calls Tracy a big mouth, which prompts Tracy to kick Vector hard in the stomach. Vector screams in pain and says he will find food. Charmy and Marissa giggle. Tracy and Espio then play checkers, while Marissa watches. With Aura, she is lost in an unfamiliar, strange ocean with her fludderfly friends. They're confused after Chaos Control and wonder what that shiny white light was. Then she tries to search for Ness or Sonic and ask them. With Eggman and Porky and his pigmask army, they have built another secret base. Rouge the Bat doesn't like its style since it was made poorly with metal and old newspaper. Porky tells her to not jugde evil villains. Eggman agrees and laughs very evilly. Loverina Flirts gets bored and shouts for them to just get on with it. Hokey blows the whistle and Porky shouts out his evil plan along with Eggman explaining it as well. While they are explaining the plan, Rouge sees that Shadow is very depressed and angry. Note: 'This has been hinted that Rouge may have feelings for Shadow. Finally, the scene goes to Ness annd Sonic. Ness is asleep on top on something. Then Sonic whispers for Ness wake up, revealing Ness was sleeping on top of Sonic's head while Sonic was running at the speed of sound. Ness then begins to ask Sonic about where are they. Sonic says they're in his world where he and his friends live. Ness is shocked, and wonders if it had anything to due with Chaos Control. Sonic and Ness continue traveling. The scene then turns to Rosetta, who's in Sonic's world, but on an on a ship that is floating above an unknown planet somewhere in space. Rosetta is lying on the ground, unconscious, and having a dream about her past, so the scene switches to her dreams. When Rosetta was just a little baby, her mother, Cosmo the Seedrian (in her adult form), in an unknown heartwarming area is holding Baby Rosetta. Cosmo tells Rosetta that she is beautiful and perfect and that she'll always love her and care for her. Baby Rosetta yawns in a soft warm girl's voice. Suddenly, Dark Lasers came into the area intending to kidnap Rosetta. Cosmo won't give up her child to them. So the Dark Lasers blast Cosmo with a laserbeam, causing Cosmo to drop Rosetta in the process. The Dark Lasers take Cosmo and put her in Rosetta's heart, trapping her in there. Then Baby Rosetta is sent to Ness' planet. After the dream, Rosetta (as a kid) wakes up and is now scared and wondering where she is and how she got on the spaceship. The player first plays Rosetta, and needs to exit the room, only when a scene appears. When Rosetta opens the door, Dark Lasers appear. The player needs to fight as Rosetta, using her flower powers. When she wins another scene appears. Rosetta runs away from the Dark Lasers while they are chasing after her. She then goes into a room while the Dark Lasers don't know. She closes and locks the door so nobody can enter. Then she sees a mouse on the ground that's unconscious. Rosetta gently grabs the mouse and it wakes up. It appears to be unharmed, and it takes a liking to Rosetta. Rosetta befriends it and decides to take him along with her as she escapes and puts him in her dress's pocket. She opens the door and sees no Dark Lasers. She and the mouse run to escape. The player must play as Rosetta in order to find the escape pod. Once the player finds the escape pod, Rosetta enters the password. Just as she does, the Dark Lasers suddenly come and see Rosetta. She and her small mouse friend enter the escape pod, and the pod quickly leaves the spaceship and goes to Sonic's planet. The Dark Lasers plan to destroy all planets in the universe. Then the game begins with Chapter 1.............. The Final Act Sonic's in Super Form, trying to destroy the beastly planet that Shadow Goddess has become. Unfortunately, nothing can work against her. This causes Sonic to become injured and turn back to his regular form, along with the Chaos Emeralds. While the others want to help, Rosetta feels bad. Shadow Goddess then tries to take the life from the crew. However, Rosetta (wearing an outfit that usual Seedrians wear that's yellow) can't HAVE her life taken away due to her being part of the same species as plants. Rosetta takes Mousey off of her so she can save him and her friends. As Rosetta tries to save everyone before their lives are fully drained, she goes to Porky and Eggman to try to save everyone by using the Chaos Emeralds. As Rosetta climbs up to Porky and Eggman, Shadow Goddess tries to stop Rosetta by using dangerous plants. Rosetta manages to dodge every attack thanks to her flowery skirt. She makes it to Porky and Eggman with the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman uses the power of Chaos Emeralds for an attack against Shadow Goddess (in her beastly form on a planet). This weakens Shadow Goddess a bit, and the effects of taking everyone's lives away wears off. Rosetta then goes back outside. Shadow Goddess makes a new plan of just destroying the planet by just blowing up herself and the entire universe, which Chase hears about and confirms. Ness and Paula help Sonic, who's injured terribly and unconscious, get up. Amy's really worried as Sonic won't answer at all. Emma uses PK Healing Wish, healing Sonic and his wounds. Rosetta gives the Chaos Emeralds back to Sonic, and he once again goes Super Sonic. When Shadow Goddess unleashes an attack upon Super Sonic, Sonic dogdes it, and the attack ends up striking Rosetta. Rosetta's heart begins to pump faster, causing her to have great pain. Then Rosetta screams as her amulet shatters and a light flashes. This releases the "thing" that isn't a part of her. Rosetta then faints as Tails goes to wake her up. Suddenly, another Seedrian appears, and reveals herself to be Cosmo, much to Sonic and his friends’ shock. Cosmo (as an adult) reveals herself to be the real mother of Rosetta. Cosmo wakes up Rosetta. Rosetta, with tears in her eyes, starts crying because she is finally being able to see her mother, and they hug. Cosmo discovers Shadow Goddess and helps Super Sonic by giving him a new power transformation, Earth Sonic (a grass-like vision of Super Sonic), which enables him to become powerful enough to defeat Shadow Goddess. He gets a little help from his friends. The player must defeat Shadow Goddess. Once Shadow Goddess is defeated, she is destroyed. Mousey's family is released, and he leaves with his family in an escape pod. Rosetta says she will miss Mousey. Everybody then goes back to Sonic's planet. Playable Characters in the Earthbound World '''Ness-' The brave adventurous one 'Chase-' The smart power one 'Lucas-' The cowardly timid brave one 'Paula- '''The sweet charming yet hotheaded one '''Samantha- '''The tomboyish energetic one '''Emma- '''The unselfish nice very clumsy one '''Blossom- '''The bubbly cheerful one '''Tracy- '''The friendly yet hotheaded one '''Marissa- '''The friendly go-getter one '''Aura- '''The lively bright one '''Rosetta- '''The fearful sweet classy nature one '''New- Mousey the Mouse- '''The very nice hungry mouse '(First actual appearance) Cosmo- '''The motherly nice one Playable Characters in the Sonic World '''Sonic- '''The brave heroic one '''Knuckles- '''The power yet gullible one '''Tails- '''The kind smart cowarldly one '''Amy- '''The sweet yet hotheaded one '''Cream- '''The nice unselfish one '''Cheese- '''The sweet chao '''Espio- '''The calm ninja one '''Vector- '''The friendly yet hotheaded one '''Charmy- '''The friendly fun-loving one '''Blaze- '''The tomboyish princess one '''Vanilla- '''The motherly one '''Rouge- '''The anti-hero one '''Shadow- '''The anti-hero one Unplayable villains '''Gold Lasers- '''The antogniast '''Dark Lasers- '''Enemies against the heroes '''Shadow Qoddess- The true antogiast of the game Unplayable anti-heroes Do'ctor Eggman- Nemesis of Sonic and friends '''Porky Minch-' Nemesis of Ness and friends '''Hokey Pitch- '''Employee of Porky and nemesis of Ness and friends '''Loverina Flirts- Employee of Porky and nemesis of Ness and friends (has a crush on Porky) Chapters Main Article: 'Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures- Chapters' Earthbound Artwork Pictures Stay tune for some to appear! Sonic Artwork Pictures 94px-Amy_Rose.png|Amy 2D 250px-419px-ASR_Amy.png|Amy 3D 94px-Amy_34.png|Hoilday Christmas 120px-A_d5.png|"Loving this Beach." 68px-Amy2006iy4.png|Awesome 85pxTen-years-old-cream-cream-the-rabbit-9074469-620-903.jpg|Hi 102px-CreamnCheese_SH.png|Cream & Cheese 72px-Sonicchannel_blaze.png|Blaze 2D 72px-Blaze_6.png|Blaze 3D 150px-Cheese.png|Cheese 3D 78px-Cheese_3.png|Cheese 2D 200px-Cosmo.png|Cosmo the Seedrian (mother of Rosetta) 120px-Cosmoadultform.jpg|Cosmo (her adult form) Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo 111px-Advance2_tails-2-.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 250px-387px-ASR_Tails.png|Tails 2D 113px-Tails_35.png|Tails 2D